Stevie Rae
( Note: If you lke designing, drawing and interpretation? If you have any artwork on Stevie Rae, you can display them here, creds will be given! ) Stevie Rae is a princess from the realm of Akahana. Natalia is a pure and fun-loving girl on the outside, but a dark one on the inside. She is curious about everything she meets. She doesn't care to pay attention in her class, because of her training at home, she knows a lot about magic already. She cares deeply for her loved ones, including her friends, her parents, her brother and her pets. She has loyalty issues and fights on whichever side she feels is right. For advice, she usually turns to her pets, who can talk, and Flora. She has a short temper. Being the Princess of Akahana, a hated realm by some people, she unwillingly makes a lot of enemies. She can be impulsive, stubborn, rude and sarcastic. Always stands her ground and fights her battles. When she first arrived at Alfea, The Winx girls were unsure about her. She soon opened up to Stella and Flora and they later shed light upon her to the rest of the Winx. Stevie Rae is a Japanese-looking girl, with tan skin, pale green hair and striking blue eyes. Civilian Her civilian outfit a green midrift top, similar to the forest outfit, jeans travellers shorts and brown boots. frboots.png|Boots frshorts.png|Shorts frmidrift.png|Shirt Her second outfit is a dark blue v-neck dress, with a chain belt, black ankle tights and dark blue boots, with a red scarf around her neck. Her third outfit is a purple tank top with strappy blue lace designs and a pink strip of fabric hanging from each strap and forming an X over the from and tying at the back. Her tights are dark blue and are slightly flared at the bottom. Her shoes are normal purple platform heels with a flowery green design at the tip. She wears a set of purple and pink bangles on her right wrist, green hoop earrings and a necklace saying 'host' with an anchor below it. Formal Stevie Rae's first formal outfit is a long green dress, with a see-through torso, with a strapless green top underneath. Her shoes are green and transparent. A belt of purple flowers surround the waist line. Her second formal outfit is a strapless pink dress, with a ruffled bottom, just reaching the knee. The corset of the dress is decorated in dark pink and white plaid stripes. Her shoes are normal pink platform heels. Pajamas Stevie Rae's pajamas consist of a dark green halter top, with a flared purple hem, and a dark green shorts and a ruffled purple hem. She has purple fluffy slippers. Dance Class/ Active/ Park Her dance class outfit consists of a green midriff top, with Stevie R. written in cursive purple letters on the front, and a dark purple tank top to cover the rest of her stomach. She wears black tights with a green string and green pockets. Her left shoe is a green converse boot with purple laces and her right shoe is a purple converse fold over with green laces. Frutti Tutti The neckline and hem of her outfit is pink. The chest is purple and the flowery section is green, with pink flowers. Her shorts are gray. Her shoes are green, the strip on the side is pink and the fishnet is neon purple. Her bangles are green, purple and pink. Love and Pet The midriff top is light blue with green beads hanging from the shoulder. The neckline is purple and the words are written in purple. The belt on her pants is orange and the pants is pink. Her stockings are see-though neon purple. Her shoes are green with orange tie at he ankle. Band Stevie Rae's band outfit is a one-shoulder purple sparkly top, over a light blue tank top. Her shorts are gray and under then she wears neon green fishnet stockings. Her boots are purple and the tips are opened so a little bit of her toes are visible. She wears light green hoop earrings with black stripes on it, pink bangles on both hands and a pink belt around her waist. Winx Stevie Rae's winx consists of a short strapless green dress, with strippy fabrics at the hem. The top of the dress holds a purple gem in the middles, which sprouts dark green feathers. She wears fingerless glreen gloves that ends above her elbow, and green ankle boots with the heels of her feet exposed. Enchantix Her Enchantix consists of green cat ears at the top of her head. Her dress has a purple and blue corset, the top is lined with tiny blades. The bottom of her dress ends above her knees, it is purple, blue and green, in the same style as her Winx. Her sandals are silver with a green knife gem on the top. Category:Fairies